


The grand hotel's lovers

by Agirllovespancakes



Category: Triple Frontier (2019)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-31
Updated: 2020-09-11
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:07:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,581
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25633291
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Agirllovespancakes/pseuds/Agirllovespancakes
Summary: Based on the movie "The grand hotel of budapest".A writer asks an old man about his time as piccolo. He tells him about a woman who had an affair with four gentlemen and a murder of the fifth. The brothers, the gentlemen and the mafia boss and the banker. The banker, Tom Davis dies a gruesome murder. First chapter is an introduction. The other chapters each specificially about one of the affairs. It is also explicit!
Relationships: Ben Miller (Triple Frontier)/Reader, Francisco "Catfish" Morales & Reader, Santiago "Pope" Garcia/Reader, William "Ironhead" Miller/Reader
Kudos: 9





	1. Introduction

“Sir, my apologies for my sudden interest. It is just..I would love to hear your story. As a writer I am always very fascinated with such great memories.”   
“No apologies needed young man. I am very aware of how it all sounds. My life in this hotel has been very interesting for strangers. I must be honest, this would be the very first time I tell a stranger this story. Please, order some wine for us. There is no joy in telling a story without alcohol.” The old man chuckled.   
Ordering an expensive bottle of wine he smiled politely at the old man. He gave him a grand glass of wine.   
“A murder so famous in the forties that no one wanted to go come back here in our hotel. Now, in my opinion it wasn’t the murder that was so outrageous and fascinating. It was the reason behind it and how it goes further after the murder.” He sipped from his wine, chuckling at the expression from the younger writer.   
“You see the man who was murdered was only one of the five gentlemen that lived for awhile in our hotel. I say lived because clearly they wanted to stay as long as the young woman intended to stay. The five men were all in love with here and couldn’t care less for anyone else in their world. She was everything to them, the reason to live and die as I recall. You had the two brothers, the sweet gentlemen, the mafia boss and the banker. And they were friends for live for some reason. No one really knows how they met each other. Their professions were absolutely no reason for one to meet another. Perhaps the banker and the mafia boss. Alas, it is still a mystery.”   
He took a pause, closing his eyes to recall the memory of how they all looked like.   
“The brothers, William Ironhead Miller and Benny Miller, they were soldiers. American young soldiers sent to Europa to fight for freedom. When they returned, broken and depressed they moved away from their childhood town. Nothing could make them happy anymore until they suddenly booked a room in our hotel for two weeks. Their eyes glued to her figure and her smile, they couldn’t stop smiling for the rest of the day. William was the quiet gentlemen. Always taking care of her and asking her for permission. They say she was the dominant one in bed. Making him moan loud every night. And Benny Miller, the playful darting deer. He wasn’t asking her for permission ever nor helped her, yet she let him take her on dangerous adventures in the nearby surroundings. They say they fucked for hours, screaming until their lungs burned.” The old man laughed cheekily again. “I could hear them.”  
A blush creeped on the young writers face. Realizing this story could be obscure and sexual. The murder was barely a part of this coming story. 

“Well, then you had the gentleman, that was how every woman called him in the hotel. Rumors say everyone in the world called him that. And it fitted him so well. His name was Francisco Morales and he was a pilot for the army. Everywhere he went he was always the nicest sweetest man. I sure must admit he was very kind to me while I only was a piccolo at the time. He should have been used to all the attention from the girls, and yet he couldn’t handle it very well. A shy behavior that the woman of our story very much liked. And she seduced him and brought him back to her room, and the next day he was all hers, for the rest of his life. Well, then you had the mafia boss. His name was Santiago Garcia, everyone had to call him Mr. Garcia and feared their lives. He was ruthless, dangerous and led a mafia that sure did much for the criminal records. His power was greatest, alas he became soft for the woman. She seduced him as well with the most sweetest smile and promises and compliments. They say he could make her scream the loudest. Well, I am not entirely sure. In my opinion they were all doing very well their best to make her scream loud. There have even been customers who filed in complaints. We couldn’t do much because both her and the men were very important for our business. And then, you had the banker, Tom Davis. The man who seemed to hide his dark side behind gentlemen behaviour. He was the only one she didn’t like very much which infuriated him. He chased her, and tried to break her. His murder wasn’t a surprise to me. Except it has never been closed down as they couldn’t find out who murdered him. His friends, the four men, all had an alibi. Perhaps they worked together, perhaps it was the woman who hired someone. His murder was very scandalous and scarred away every customer for years. His fingers cut off, displayed on the streets beneath our hotel, and his head put on a stake in a closet. I still remember the screams from our cleaner. She sure screamed louder than the woman.” 

“That must have been horrifying.” The young writer commented. Wondering what else the man would tell.  
“Ah yes, it was certainly horrifying. The owner of the hotel assured me I shouldn’t worry as long as I kept doing my job well and didn’t harm anyone. Never chase a girl he said. They don’t like it and there is no use in it. I nodded back then, he was very wise.”   
“So, how does the story continue?” The young writer asked. Curious what the four men did now their friend was murdered. And the woman sure chose one of them, right?   
“That my friend is the true drama. In these times it is more accepted for a woman to have affairs, to not be married. But back in the forties it was scandalous for a woman to be unmarried, especially if she had affairs with more than one gentlemen. It seemed she didn’t care a lot about those rumors, society rules and such nonsense. She was far forward for her time. And those men, they made deals about sharing her. They never appeared at the same time in the hotel, each one only three months a year. The woman, she stayed at the hotel all year. It became her home.”   
“Fascinating.” Commented the young writer. He noticed his glass of wine was empty already. He barely gave attention to it, drinking it too fast while listening to the old man.   
“Now, the woman, she has told me everything about her relationships with those handsome men. Do you wish to hear those stories as well? They aren’t very subtle.”


	2. The oldest brother

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The affair with the oldest brother

“Of course I want to hear everything. You have me already on the edge of this chair. Please continue!” The young writer answered.   
“Good, good. Well, let’s start with the oldest of the brothers, William Ironhead Miller.” 

It was a sunny day that the brothers arrived at our hotel. A prestige famous hotel with many customers. Yet, the owner always had another room available. And thus, they could get a small but comfortable room for two weeks. That was what they aimed for, to stay for two weeks precisely. I remember very well the moment I met them. William was a very kind but fearing man. There was something about him that made you feel like he could kill you, which he of course could. There is a good reason for his surname, Ironhead. The rumors said he killed many nazi’s. While his younger brother was more famous for his sweet and goofiness, he seemed to have lift up the mood in the army. I could understand that very well, he brought a smile on my face from the moment we spoke. Now, both of them were having an early breakfast the next morning. They were hungry and ate like beasts. They asked for five different dishes and finished them all. I watched them with amusement while I worked. The owner asked me to make sure their time was pleasant. 

At the moment they were finally finished and asked for cups of coffee their eyes casted upon a figure entering the space. Her, the woman, her name was y/n y/l/n/ and she was very famous for her kindness. Her job was in fact a mystery. Either the reason she stayed in the hotel so long. However, no one minded that, she was too kind for us to madden us. Her smile warmed us and she always, no matter the case or timing, asked how our day went. I remember the first day I met her. She waved at the driver who left the road with a concerning speed. I grabbed the two suitcases she brought with her. She sternly told me to not grab both. “I can carry one too. I won’t let you suffer because of my idiotery.”   
I just nodded, realizing she only said that because she meant it. And we carried the suitcases together, bringing them to her room. She ordered for the biggest room possible. And from that day, she never left it to go back home.   
The brothers saw her entering the space and their eyes were glued to her. Not in a creepy way, I recognized that immediately. No, like they were enthralled, intrigued. They both choked on their drinks and looked at each other in shock. Standing up they bowed for her when she passed them. She giggled at their sudden behavior.   
“Now, good morning gentlemen. I suppose you must have been very hungry.” Pointing at the many plates on their table. She winked at them both and left them behind. The next morning all three of them ate together. She a bowl of yoghurt and fruits, the brothers sandwiches with meat. A lots of coffee and tea must be brought to their table. And their laugher and giggles filled the space. It made me very happy to see them like this. 

Now both the brothers started a relationship with her. I will now only tell of William Ironhead Miller and after him tell of the other man. You see, William was a very good man. His trauma’s and adventures in the army have broken him. Yet, he stayed kind and served the country with a grateful mind. He was lonely, very lonely to say the least. His greatest wish was to have a family one day and to play baseball with his future sons. And perhaps daughters to guide forward a bright future. He clearly saw a future with the woman from the hotel and tried to entertain her. Flirting with flowers, stories and sweet questions he hit his goal and she became his. She told me later, much later when he was long gone that she made a deal with him. She knew how broken and lonely he had been because of the army. And thus she told him they could only be together if he let her lead him. In the nowaday terms it means she topped him, that she was the dominant one in the everyday lives. It brought joy to him she swore. He loved having her on top of him, riding him until dawn settled. 

“Don’t touch me.” She cooed. Pushing his hands away from her hips. She slowly moved on him, making him moan and writhe underneath her. His cock twitched inside her.   
“You are gorgeous miss.” He praised her. “Can you feel it. That is what you do to me.”   
She giggled, placing her hands on his chest.   
“William Ironhead Miller, are you telling me I take good care of you.”   
“You are the best that happened to me.” He admitted. Having a hard time not to touch her. His hands grabbed the sheets that tight the knuckles turned white. Veins visible on his neck she licked her underlip, feeling the urge to suck his skin underneath his jaw. She moved forward, feeling him press against her spot. She rolled her hips, making him squirm and moan louder.   
“Fuck.” His voice low, he couldn’t hold inside his sounds.   
“Don’t suppress your beautiful sounds sir, I love hearing you like that because I treat you so well.” Her nails raked over his skin, leaving small mar  
ks. She bowed down, licking the skin underneath his jaw. His cock twitched again and he gulped, realizing he would come soon.   
“Please, miss?”   
“What is it? You want to come inside me? Didn’t I tell you to keep it together?” She smirked, knowing she got him exactly where she wanted him, on the edge.   
“My apologies miss, you are just too good for me.”   
Leaving his throat alone she started riding him faster. Bouncing on him the bed shook as well.   
“You can touch me now.” She murmured inbetween her moans.   
His hands immediately touched her nipples, rolling them between his fingers. Making her moan louder.   
He groaned, knowing what he wanted he moved his hands away and grabbed her hips. Lifting his torso he licked his lips, getting up to reach her. He nuzzled in her chest, his lips kissing and sucking her skin. She grabbed his hair in response. William was a man who wanted to please his women so much he would let them do whatever they wanted to him. And for her, it was the most pleasant thing to do so. She rode him faster, giving him a hard time to concentrate on her nipples. His hold on her hips so tight there sure would be marks the next morning. 

He said “I love you” many times to her, everyday. And she would always respond with a “I know” and she softly peppered kisses on his jaw, his lips, his nose and his eyelids. I always wondered how she felt about him. Did she know she would break his heart if she would never once at those times respond back with a love you. Yet, the man didn’t seem to mind. As if he knew he would never fully gain her heart as much as she got his. Besides, he shared her with his brother. Never at the same time of course. They made a routine who would spend time with her. And the next year he was there three months, and after that his brother three months. 

“Did he ever ask her why?” The young writer asked. Curious how someone could love her so long without ever returning the same love.   
The old man chuckled. “A fool’s love is never too much. And I can assure you he found his true love. A sweet girl she introduced to him years after meeting him. If the rumors are true he has now daughters and sons, and many grandchildren. He is happily married.”   
“Didn’t he ask her hand first?”   
“Ah, that is a good question. I indeed remember him and the other men wondering if they could marry her. They all wanted that, it was their deepest wish. She told me she that she made sure they would never ask her. It would have broken her heart to have to break theirs. It was her mission to give them a good time, she always wanted that. To have the people in her lives to be happy, and thus she made sure they all found someone else after her. A tough mission but she seems to have succeeded in that.”   
“But- the young writer started.   
“Has she married someone herself?” The old man knew he would ask him this.   
“Oh, yes she has.” And he filled the space with his hearted laugh.


	3. The younger brother

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short but powerful.. I hope

“Ben Miller,” the old man took a deep breath, “That was sure an adventure. They called him Benny Miller.” He chuckled again and sipped from his wine. 

While the older brother tried to woo her with flowers and chocolates and adoring words, the younger brother was too stubborn to try any of that. No, instead he immediately asked her to go with him on a hike in the mountains. You see, the hotel was above a village in the mountains. And next to the hotel you could find paths leading to the top of the mountain. She smiled at him, a bit cautious because she never hiked before. I can tell you, she has been hiking a lot after meeting him. The first day they spent time together was on a hike. They walked over a small path and he held her hand the whole time. They giggled, told stories and stared at the wide view the mountain offered them. 

“He was adventurous, you say?” The young writer noted it down in his notebook.  
“He was more than adventurous. He was reckless, stupid, and could have died so many times in his life.” He laughed before continuing his story. 

They came back at an ungodly hour. After midnight when everyone already headed to bed. I remember them stumbling into the hall. Their hair wild and their clothes dirty. They were tired with a big grin on their faces. She kissed him deeply on the mouth and a blush crept on his face. Ben Miller looked at her like a deer in love. And he could barely walk up the stairs because he kept looking back at her. She waved at him while standing in the middle of the hall. I raised my eyebrows, looking at her questionly. She told me it was fun and then, she just headed to William Miller’s room. 

“That’s insane.”   
He smirked. “I told you. This woman knew what she did in the forties. Now, if I was a woman I would have also tried to have them both.” The old man shifted in his chair.   
“Fascinating. She must have been gorgeous.”  
“Yes, she was and still is gorgeous.” 

“Benny!” She yelped. He pressed himself against her while they waited in the gondola lift. She laughed when he pressed kisses in the nape of her neck. He smirked.   
“Benny? They could possibly see us here.” She laughed. When the lift stopped at the end she took his hand and led him into the village. A small sweet village with many restaurants and shops. The civilians suspiciously looked at the happy couple wandering through the streets.   
“Let’s go for a drink.” He offered.   
It soon led to them rushing to the restaurant's bathroom. They closed the door, put it on lock and desperately touched each other. The noises from the people eating made sure no one heard them in the bathroom.  
“Touch me.” She whined, sitting on the sinktable. She opened her trousers and slid it down. His eyes shone in the light, a smirk appeared on his face.   
“Miss, it is a delight we have met.”  
“Shut up already. You aren’t a gentleman at all. You are still a boy unlike your brother.” She grinned at him.   
“Boys fuck better.” He whispered before sliding inside her. She wanted to protest but only a quiet whimper left her. He fucked her hard in the bathroom. As if he wanted to prove he could fuck better than his brother. She of course never told him what his score was. No, she intended to have him think he should stay like this. Young, stupid, reckless and in love like a darting deer.  
“Come for me.” He spat, he had a hard time to resist cumming first. His hands grabbed her hips, slamming hard inside her. She had to hold on his shoulder for support or she would crash in the mirror behind her. She screamed coming for him. Hard enough for a servant to knock on the bathroom’s door to ask if everything was all right. And Ben Miller dared to keep thrusting while she tried to manage a coherent answer for the servant. She laughed afterwards.   
“You are truly a bastard.” She remarked. Slapping the young soldier in his face. The slap left a mark on his cheek.

She didn’t even have to explain to him why they couldn’t marry. He knew his adventures weren’t done yet. She told him to go hike more, to go to countries he never visited. She told him of places so magical his eyes shone in enthusiasm. He grabbed his suitcases after those years and left for a new adventure. I am not sure what has become of him. Some say he married happily and returned to his hometown, visiting his older brother regularly. Some say he died in the desert to never be found again. And some say he is still as adventurous as back then, trying to live the best life possible.

“Isn’t she worried?”   
“Why would she be? He left happy. It is not wise to be sick worried over people who might not even think of them anymore.”   
“I think that if he is still alive, he still thinks about her sometimes. After all, she told him to keep going.” The young writer commented. Writing further in his notebook.  
“That would be sweet.” Was all what the old man answered.


	4. The gentleman

“The gentleman.” The old man sighed and a playful smile appeared.  
“Francisco Morales right?” The young writer asked, scribbling the name down in his notebook.  
“That was his name indeed. However everyone used to just call him gentleman or if he dared to speak up, Frankie.”  
The young writer looked up confused. “Care to explain?”  
With a deep chuckle he moved closer to the young writer. 

It was a sunny bright day when an expensive car arrived at the hotel. The woman was enjoying the bright view through her window and was sad how her two previous lovers already left the hotel. They would come back soon but still, she ached for a new lover to have a passionate time with. Her eyes glued to the expensive car, a smile tugged at her lips and she rushed to her closet to change her outfit.

The expensive car in fact belonged to the army. And the man who sat in it was well known for his tactics in the war. He spent a fair time in the air as pilot and brought his comrades safely toward their base. William and Ben Miller spent a good time with him in his plane. Now the army insisted he took a well deserved vacation and they booked a room at this hotel for a whole month. A fact the woman loved to hear about when tourists started to spread rumors about the man. Each human would call him gentlemen and if they took a closer look, he would try to look away directly after such a compliment. A color rushing to his cheeks as he muttered ‘thank you ladies’. He quickly moved toward me and asked me to bring him as fast as possible to his room. The way he kept apologizing and thanking me warmed my heart. No customer, except for the woman, was so kind to thank me all the time. It was like he noticed me and saw me as equally important. I could understand why every woman wanted so badly to have him ask them out. He never did unfortunately for them. I was curious why but the woman seemed to have unpacked that mystery. She didn’t tell me, not once in our whole life together.

Francisco was drinking a cup of coffee while sitting in the corner of the breakfast room. He shifted uncomfortable from all the looks he knew he was getting. Of course, fame in war brings consequences. But poor Francisco hated to be seen all the time. He did rather spend hours on fixing machines and wandering through forests. Sipping from the coffee he closed his eyes until he heard someone taking the chair on the other side of the table. He snapped them open and smiled awkwardly at the woman in front of him.   
“Francisco Morales right? That is a nice name.” She said sickly sweet. She immediately noticed the color that crept toward his cheeks. He gulped at her.   
“Yes, that is my name. And yours, my lady?”  
“Not important. I will tell you later Frankie.” She laughed cheekily. “Do you mind being called Frankie?”  
She swears she saw him choking on his coffee. He barely could look her in the eyes. A ‘no’ escaped from him and she gave him another sickly sweet smile. 

It wasn’t like he had a choice. If she showed interest in you that meant she would spend time with you. And thus she asked him to take her on those walks he enjoyed having each morning. She let him be silent on these walks. The way he calmly breathed and smiled looking at plants and animals gave her almost a heart attack. She wanted to wrap him in a blanket and hug him for hours. It was a welcome difference with the other men she met. 

A few days later she cooed him inside her room and made him sit on the bed. He shyly thanked her when she put a blanket around him and booped his nose.   
“Would you like a cup of tea dear?”  
“Sure my lady.” He answered. His eyes moved up to her. “Why are you so kind to me?”  
“Frankie dear. Stop it now! Don’t you see why we all like you so much?”  
“I am just a simple man.”  
“You are a hero like others. And you are most likely the sweetest I have ever met. If you were candy you would be pure sugar.” She winked at him before handing him the tea.   
Drinking the tea he watched her undress herself and choked lightly on his tea. The way she moved toward him and decided to sit on his lap had him immediately quiet.  
“Drink it up.” She demanded with a smirk. 

“You are so good.” She whined. Tugging at his hairs while she pressed into his back with her heels. He could only murmur words in replies. A grunt escaped from him as he thrusted deeper inside her. Enjoying the sounds she made after those moves.   
“Yeah?”  
“Fuck me harder, Frankie!” She praised. Her hands moved lower to hold his shoulders. She desperately tried to get him closer to her body. The warmth radiating from his body was too comfortable, she seeked more. He nuzzled in her chest, the sounds he made echoing. She could feel him moaning and groaning against her chest and it only turned her on more. She came several times and so did he that night. 

“But what made him never ask a woman out?” The young writer confusingly looked up at the old man.  
“Like I said. She would never tell me. She gladly told me details on how they fucked but his secret has stayed with her until her death.”  
“Fascinating. Do you think others may know?”  
“Perhaps the lady he asked her out a few years later. She encouraged him to ask the lady out. It was a shock and newspapers couldn’t resist putting that fact in their headlines. Poor man seeked out a quiet place with her to settle down.”  
The young writer smiled. It was something he sure wanted to look up after this meeting. He didn’t want to bug the old man further because he seemed too excited to tell the next story. Ah yes, the mafiaboss.


End file.
